Le Secret de Harry
by Cleo McPhee
Summary: Pendant sa sixième année, Harry a eu un secret. Oui, mais lequel ? Dédicace pour ma BBNat Bonne anniversaire.


_**Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient à part ce court OS. Et oui ! dommage, les persos sont à JKR même si j'adore jouer avec.**_

**_Ratio : M on ne change pas un ratio qui gagne._**

**_Parring : Drarry ça veut dire que c'est Draco qui est au dessus mes p'tits loups._**

**_Warning : l'histoire contient des scènes explicites entre personnes de même sexe. Homophobe passez votre chemin._**

_**Bonjour à tous,**_

_**Voici un petit OS que je dédie à une personne que j'aime énormément.**_

_**Ma BBNat, j'espère qu'il va te plaire mon OS. Bon anniversaire mon Ange. Reste comme tu es, ne change pas, garde ta gentillesse et ton innocence intacte.**_

_**Bisous et pleins pleins de bonheur. Que tes souhaits se réalisent.**_

_**Je t'adore...**_

_**Le secret de Harry**_

Harry ne regrettait pas d'avoir accepté de discuter avec son pire ennemi lorsque celui ci était venu le voir au début de l'année. Il aurait pourtant eu toutes les raisons de se méfier. Seulement, il avait perçu la peur, l'impuissance, l'espoir et tant d'émotions dans les prunelles grises qu'il avait fini par accepter un de ses rendez vous.

Ce fut avec une certaine appréhension qu'il se rendit dans la salle de classe désaffectée au troisième étage. Il avait d'ailleurs eu beaucoup de mal à y parvenir. Il bénissait le fait d'avoir la carte des maraudeurs et sa cape d'invisibilité. Il avait dû esquiver Rusard et Miss Teigne, Peeves et pire que tout, Snape.

Il était finalement arrivé au rendez vous pile à l'heure et nerveux comme jamais.

Dès qu'il avait passé la porte, Malfoy l'avait bloqué et avait posé un charme de silence le faisant déglutir.

Sans un mot, le blond lui avait montré une pensine dans laquelle il l'avait invité à plonger.

Une fois encore, Harry avait hésité mais le regard suppliant du serpentard et sa propre curiosité l'avaient fait céder. Il n'imaginait pas un seul instant qu'il allait plonger en enfer. Il n'y avait pas d'autre mot pour décrire ce qu'il vit ce soir là.

Il avait vu l'été du serpentard et celui ci n'avait pas été des plus réjouissant.

Malfoy avait été enfermé dans les cachots de son propre manoir et torturé pendant un mois et demi avant d'en être sorti et marqué de force par Voldemort. Il vit et entendit le rire aiguë du mage noir alors que le blond pleurait à la vision de la marque avilissante sur son bras.

Alors que le survivant pensait que rien ne pouvait être pire pour le blond, Voldemort lui donna sa mission d'initiation. Une mission tout bonnement impossible à réaliser pour ce jeune homme qui n'avait rien d'un assassin ou d'un mage noir.

Il avait pour ordre de tuer Albus Dumbledore. S'il échouait, sa mère serait tuée et il deviendrait l'esclave personnel du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Et il était évident qu'il échouerait.

Harry était sorti de la pensine choqué et le fut encore plus à la vision du serpentard en larme.

Lentement, comme pour tenter d'apprivoiser un animal blessé, il l'avait pris dans ses bras pour le consoler. Il lui avait juré d'être là et de l'aider autant qu'il le pourrait.

Avec Snape et Dumbledore, ils avaient monté un plan parfait. Le directeur serait sauvé et Malfoy ne serait pas inquiété. Ils espéraient que cela se déroulerait comme prévu.

À mesure que le temps passait, Draco et Harry se rapprochaient. Ils avaient beaucoup discuté apprenant à se connaître et faisant tomber les préjugés les uns après les autres.

Ils avaient d'abord noué une profonde et sincère amitié.

Ils se rencontraient chaque soir, le weekend aussi. Tout se faisait dans le plus grand secret. Les amis du blond et ceux du survivant ne se doutaient de rien. Le seul qui savait était Severus Snape et le potionniste leur était d'une grande aide.

Leur histoire avait finalement évoluée peu après la rentrée de Janvier.

Ils s'étaient trouvés séparé pendant deux longues semaines sans aucun moyen de communiquer. Draco s'était retrouver seul dans sa chambre du Manoir Malfoy à ruminer et Harry était coincé au Square Grimmaurd, constatant qu'un fossé c'était creusé entre ses amis et lui.

Le jour de leur retour à Poudlard, ils n'avaient pu se croiser ni dans le train, ni au château. Ils étaient désespérés.

Le lendemain, au petit déjeuner, Harry s'était volontairement jeté sur Draco devant les portes de la grande salle pour lui glisser un mot dans la poche.

Le rendez vous était donné le soir même dans la salle habituelle.

La journée avait été longue, très longues. Ils avaient été très nerveux et invivables avec leur entourage.

Le soir, Harry était arrivé en avance et avait fait les cents pas en attendant le blond.

Quand Draco avait passé la porte, ils s'étaient longuement observés puis, ils s'étaient jetés dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Ils étaient restés là, enlacés, en silence. Leurs regards s'étaient croisés et leurs lèvres scellées.

Cette nuit là, ils avaient passé des heures à s'embrasser et se câliner. Ils s'étaient donnés de la tendresse et de l'affection. Pour la première fois depuis qu'ils se côtoyaient, ils n'avaient pas échangés une parole.

À mesure que le temps passa, leur relation évolua. Ils étaient profondément attachés l'un à l'autre. Il y avait les baisers, les caresses, les discussions sans fin mais aussi les soirées studieuses durant lesquelles ils faisaient leurs devoirs et s'entraidaient.

À la surprise générale, ils étaient major de promotion pour l'année détrônant largement Hermione. La brunette pestait contre l'amélioration flagrante du brun dans de nombreuses matières comme les potions, la métamorphose et la botanique.

Il se passait quelque chose d'anormal avec Harry selon elle. Il avait d'excellentes notes alors qu'elle ne le voyait que rarement à la bibliothèque et qu'il passait peu de temps dans leur salle commune et quand il y était, il n'ouvrait pas un livre et ne faisait pas ses devoirs.

Il disparaissait tout le temps pour aller « Merlin seul savait où ! ». c'était devenu une obsession pour la gryffondor.

Elle commença alors à surveiller Harry et le brun avait beaucoup de mal à lui échapper pour rejoindre Draco. Pourtant, il y parvenait toujours. Il avait faillis être surpris en compagnie du blond de nombreuses fois. Heureusement, Hermione continuait d'ignorer leur manège.

Harry et Draco continuaient donc à roucouler tranquillement sans que personne, hormis Severus, n'en sache rien.

À la Saint Valentin, ils avaient passé une soirée inoubliable alors que les autres élèves étaient dans la grande salle sous la surveillance des professeurs. Ils s'étaient retrouvés dans leur salle.

Quand il était entré dans la pièce, Harry avait vu une belle table dressée pour deux personnes et l'endroit avait été sobrement décoré de quelques fleurs et bougies. Draco l'accueillis d'un tendre baiser et ils s'installèrent pour dîner.

Une fois encore, ils n'avaient que très peu parlé ce soir là mais la soirée avait été intense en émotions. Ils avaient échangés des anneaux en argent. Ce n'était pas des bagues de fiançailles ou de mariage. Juste le symbole de leur attachement profond.

Ils avaient ensuite passé la soirée sur un canapé confortable, blottit l'un contre l'autre. Ils s'étaient beaucoup embrassés et pour la première fois, il s'étaient caressés mutuellement. Ils s'étaient donnés du plaisir, s'étaient cajolés. Oui, cette soirée avait été magique et resterait gravée dans leurs mémoires.

S'en était suivi les vacances de Pâques. Ils étaient tous les deux restés au château. Ils s'étaient beaucoup entraînés bien sûr mais ils avaient aussi dormi ensemble presque chaque soir. Ils avaient passé des nuits entières à discuter.

Ils étaient conscient que la fin de l'année scolaire arrivait à grand pas et ils ne voulaient pas se séparer. Ils tentaient de trouver une solution pour rester ensemble mais rien ne leur venait et ça les frustrait.

Harry savait déjà que Dumbledore allait le renvoyer chez les Dursley et ça le rendait morose. Il n'avait aucune envie de retourner à Privet Drive. Il savait qu'il allait encore être séquestré et affamé au mieux, battu en plus, dans le pire des cas. Sans compter les corvées qu'il allait devoir effectuer chaque jour quelque soit son état de santé. Il devrait également fuir Dudley et sa bande dès qu'il sortirait de la maison. L'été promettait d'être long, très long.

Il ignorait juste que Draco avait un plan. Oui, Harry irait chez les Dursley mais il n'y passerait pas une seule nuit. Il était hors de question que le brun souffre. Le serpentard avait été à deux doigts d'étriper le vieux fou quand il avait appris comment le gryffondor vivait chez ses moldus.

La fin de l'année fut donc tendue. Il y avait la peur que le plan de sauvetage échoue et que Draco soit capturé ou pire encore, que Severus perde sa couverture d'espion et la séparation prochaine du serpentard et du gryffondor.

Le survivant découchait presque chaque soir et ses amis le taquinaient. Ils voulaient connaître l'identité de son amour secret. Finalement, il s'était énervé et s'en était sorti en disant qu'il faisait de nombreux cauchemars et préférait dormir dans la salle sur demande pour plus de calme et de tranquillité.

Quatre jour avant la fin de l'année, Harry était dans la tour d'astronomie avec son mentor comme prévu.

De son côté, Draco était allé à la salle sur demande et avait utiliser l'armoire à disparaître pour faire entrer Bellatrix Lestrange, Fenrir Greyback et McNair dans le château.

Le serpentard blond était parti en avant. Il courait dans les couloirs. Il était prévu qu'il traine dans la tour d'astronomie suffisamment longtemps pour que les autres mangemorts s'inquiètent et viennent le chercher.

Le blond arriva au lieu de rendez vous légèrement essoufflé. Dumbledore se tenait face à lui, dos au vide. Il déglutit difficilement alors qu'il pointait sa baguette vers le vieux fou comme prévu. L'homme commença à lui parler et le blond le désarma rapidement.

Là, ils entendirent du vacarmes et alors que la porte s'ouvrait, un rayon vert sortait de la baguette du blond et Dumbledore tombait dans le vide. Ne vérifiant pas si la mission était bien accomplie, les mangemorts détalèrent aussitôt n'attendant pas Draco.

Harry sortit de sa cachette et utilisa sa magie pour stopper la chute de son mentor. L'homme fut de nouveau dans la tour. Tout avait marché comme prévu. Dumbledore était sauvé même si les mangemorts venus épauler Draco étaient persuadés du contraire et le blond et sa mère étaient libres.

Comme prévu, le directeur annonça au gryffondor qu'il allait retourner chez les Dursley la veille du départ pour les vacances d'été. Le brun était désespéré. Il avait passé la soirée blotti dans les bras de Draco essayant de se retenir de pleurer.

Le lendemain, dans le Poudlard Express, ils avaient trouvé un moyen pour passer du temps ensemble. À la surprise totale de Harry, c'était Luna qui les avait aidé. La blonde était visiblement au courant pour eux et s'en fichait comme de sa première couche. Ainsi, il avait passé les trois quart du voyage dans les bras de son serpentard.

Peu avant d'arriver à Londres, il avait enlevé ses vêtements sorciers. Il avait pris ses affaires et était descendu du train dès qu'il s'était arrêté. Il avait littéralement snobé les Weasley et membres de l'ordre qui l'attendaient sur la voix 9 ¾ et avait rapidement passé la barrière qui le séparait du monde moldu.

Dans la gare, sa famille attendait avec son air renfrogné habituel. L'oncle Vernon le fusilla du regard alors que la tante Pétunia lui hurlait de se dépêcher. Seul Dudley semblait indifférent.

Il traîna tant bien que mal ses bagages et quitta la gare encadré par les trois Dursley. Il chargea le tout dans la voiture familiale avant de s'installer à l'arrière en silence. La voiture démarra et en jetant un regard sur la gare, il aperçut Draco qui en sortait. Un voile de tristesse passa dans ses yeux verts et il retint les larmes qui menaçaient de couler.

Trente minutes plus tard, il était à Privet Drive. Il prit ses bagages, entra dans la maison et alla directement à sa chambre. Dès qu'il fut à l'intérieur, il entendit les multiples verrous se refermer sur lui. Voilà, il était coincé. Au moins, il avait ses affaires d'école et sa baguette cette fois ci.

Il se laissa tomber sur son lit et fixa le plafond jusqu'à ce qu'il sombre finalement dans le sommeil.

Draco de son côté avait vu le brun partir avec sa famille. Avant que la voiture ne s'éloigne trop, il avait discrètement jeté un sortilège de traçage. Quand elle s'arrêterait, il n'aurait plus qu'à transplanner.

Il s'installa à la terrasse d'un salon de thé et prit un thé à la menthe agrémenté d'une part de tarte aux pommes. Il mangea tranquillement en tentant d'imaginer la tête que ferait son gryffondor quand il viendrait le chercher. Il avait tout prévu. Il louait un petit studio dans le Londres moldu et ils allaient s'y installer jusqu'à la rentrée.

Sa baguette chauffa dans sa poche indiquant que les Dursley étaient arrivés à destination. Il paya ce qu'il devait et alla dans une ruelle déserte. Là, il disparu dans un pop pour réapparaître dans un abri de jardin face au 4 Privet Drive.

Il vit le brun sortir sa lourde malle et la cage de d'Hedwige de la voiture et les trainer comme il pouvait vers la maison. Personne ne l'aidait et son oncle lui jetait un regard meurtrier lui intiment clairement de se dépêcher. Le gryffondor entra dans la maison et bientôt, le blond n'eut plus qu'un silence de plomb pour compagnie.

Harry fut réveillé par la voix grave de son oncle qui résonnait dans toute la maison.

- Toi là haut ! Viens préparer le dîner !

- Oui oncle Vernon.

Il se leva et se demanda comment son oncle voulait qu'il vienne préparer le dîner alors qu'il était enfermé. Il tourna la poignée de la porte et vit qu'elle était ouverte. Un membre de la famille était sûrement venu ouvrir pendant qu'il dormait.

Il se rendit à la cuisine et regarda le papier que la tante Pétunia avait laissé sur le plan de travail. Il se hâta de préparer le dîner auquel il n'aurait pas le droit de toucher. Quand tout fut prêt, il tourna les talons pour regagner sa chambre mais la voix de sa tante le coupa dans son élan.

- Reste là. Tu vas nous servir.

Il poussa un faible soupir et revint à la cuisine. Docilement, il servit le repas de la famille répondant au moindre de leurs caprices. Le repas s'attardait et il en avait marre. Il voulait juste aller dans sa chambre et dormir dans l'espoir que le temps passe plus vite.

Quand sa famille eut terminée de manger, il débarrassa et fit rapidement la vaisselle. Passa un coup de balai, sortit les poubelles et attendit quelques minutes. Voyant que personne ne lui demandait rien. Il monta les escaliers et regagna sa chambre. Une fois de plus, les verrous se fermèrent derrière lui.

Il ouvrit la fenêtre et regarda au travers des barreaux.

Dans l'abri de jardin, Draco venait de se réveiller. Il regarda discrètement à l'extérieur et vit Harry à une fenêtre. Cette dernière était munie de barreaux. Il grogna légèrement. Ces insectes le traitaient comme si le brun était un monstre. Heureusement, il allait bientôt le tirer de là. Il devait juste attendre que la famille s'endorme.

Harry referma la fenêtre et se jeta sur son lit. Il enfonça sa tête dans son oreiller et laissa couler les larmes. Ça faisait à peine quatre heures qu'il était là et sa famille l'enfermait déjà et commençait déjà à l'humilier. Il en avait assez. Il sombra dans un sommeil léger et agité.

Alors qu'il faisait nuit noire, Vernon et Pétunia allèrent se coucher. Dès que ses parents furent dans leur chambre et qu'il n'y eut plus un bruit dans la maison, Dudley sortit discrètement. Il avait pris l'habitude de sortir la nuit quand ses parents dormaient. Il faisait la tournée des Pubs avec Piers et les autres.

Dans sa cachette, Draco attendit encore quelques minutes. Quand il fut certains que tout le monde dormait dans la maison, il sortit son balai de sa poche, lui redonna sa taille d'origine et l'enfourcha pour gagner la fenêtre de la chambre de Harry.

Le brun dormait et entendait taper à sa fenêtre. Sûrement un hibou de Ron et Hermione ou de Molly Weasley pensa t-il. Il se frotta les yeux, mit ses lunettes et se glissa hors de son lit. Il alla à la fenêtre et l'ouvrit pour tomber sur... un Draco tout sourire.

Il écarquilla les yeux, se pinça légèrement, non, il ne rêvait pas. Son serpentard était bien là.

- Draco ! Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

- Je suis venu te chercher... Tu pensais quand même pas que j'allais te laisser passer ne serait ce qu'une nuit chez ces idiots ?

- Mais comment...

Draco coupa le brun d'un geste de la main. Il sortit sa baguette et jeta un sort en informulé qui fit disparaître les barreaux de la fenêtre. Nul doute que c'était un sort de magie noire mais Harry s'en fichait. La seule chose qui comptait, c'était qu'il était libre.

Le blond entra dans la pièce et arbora une grimace de dégout. L'endroit était vraiment miteux. Sans plus s'attarder, il réduisit les affaires de Harry qu'il fourra dans ses poches. Hedwige était sortie mais il savait que sa chouette le retrouverait facilement. Le brun monta derrière lui sur le balai pour regagner l'abri de jardin duquel ils pourraient transplanner.

Ils arrivèrent dans une vaste pièce. Un salon si Harry en jugeait par la décoration. Il y avait un canapé noir, une table basse et un tapis. Plus loin, une petite table carrée avec deux chaises et un bar donnant sur un coin cuisine. Un porte donnait sur la salle de bain et les toilettes, une autre sur une chambre comprenant une grande armoire, un petit bureau et un lit double.

Le studio était simple et sobrement décoré mais ça suffisait largement. Le principal était que Draco et lui soient ensembles. Le blond n'avait pas prononcé un mot, il observait sa réaction.

Harry se retourna et son regard croise celui du serpentard, il lui offrit un large sourire avant de se jeter dans ses bras et de l'embrasser comme si sa vie en dépendait. Draco l'avait pratiquement kidnappé mais il était heureux.

Malheureusement, son estomac gronda lui rappelant cruellement qu'il n'avait rien avalé depuis le matin. Le blond lui fit u sourire et sortit des sandwichs qu'il avait acheté plus tôt dans la journée. Il ne savait pas cuisiner et n'y connaissait rien en appareils moldus.

Ils prirent place à la table et mangèrent en silence. Ils profitaient juste du fait d'être ensemble. Quand leur repas fut terminé, ils s'observèrent longuement. Harry avait une idée en tête depuis qu'il était arrivé dans cet appartement avec le blond mais le serpentard ne semblait pas vouloir bouger. Il poussa un léger soupir, se leva et approcha de Draco.

En le voyant approcher, le serpentard hausse un sourcil. Harry s'installa à califourchon sur les genoux de son blond et s'empara de ses lèvres dans un baiser tendre et passionné. À bout de souffle, il relâcha les lèvres chaudes du serpentard avant de lui susurrer au creux de l'oreille.

- Si tu me faisais visiter la chambre ?

Draco sursauta légèrement et l'écarta de lui. Il plongea ses yeux gris dans les lac émeraudes. Il y lut le désir, un légère crainte, la confiance et tout un tas d'autres choses. Il se leva, gardant le brun dans ses bras et alla à leur chambre à la hâte.

Une fois dans la pièce, il referma la porte d'un léger coup de pieds et reposa le brun sur le sol. Rapidement, les chaussures et chaussettes furent ôtées. Il scellèrent de nouveau leurs lèvres alors que le blond commençait à déboutonner la chemise de Harry et à effleurer son torse de ses doigts fins.

Le brun contracta son ventre plat quand les doigts le touchèrent en une caresse aérienne. Il avait lui aussi déboutonné la chemise de blond qui trônait déjà sur le sol. Ses mains caressaient le dos du serpentard le faisant se coller davantage à lui.

Draco avança faisant reculer le brun qui buta rapidement contre le lit sur lequel il tomba entrainant le blond avec lui. Le serpentard embrassait doucement le torse bronzé et imberbe. Il léchait, mordillait, suçait chaque parcelle de peau découverte. Il honora les tétons roses de sa langue et de ses dents mordillant doucement. Ils durcirent sous le traitement.

Harry gémissait, ses yeux étaient clos, ses joues rougies et ses lèvres gonflées. Il passait ses doigts dans la chevelure blonde décoiffant davantage le serpentard. Le blond suivit une ligne jusqu'au nombril. Sa langue glissa sur le torse de Harry laissant une trainée humide sur son passage. Le brun se cambra et poussa un petit cri qui excita davantage le blond.

Draco s'arrêta au nombril. Il fit un lent va et vient avec sa langue mimant l'acte sexuel alors qu'il déboutonnait le pantalon du gryffondor qui se tortillait sous lui. La passion s'empara d'eux et dans une série de mouvements rapides et désordonnés, le reste de leurs vêtements devenus gênant échouèrent au quatre coin de la pièce.

Ils s'embrassèrent à perdre haleine leurs corps plaqués l'un contre l'autre et des gémissements passant la barrière de leurs lèvres quand leurs érections entrèrent en contact.

Cette fois, Harry voulait bien plus que simples caresses. Il voulait que Draco et lui fusionnent. Il voulait appartenir au blond. Que le serpentard le fasse sien. Il écarta un peu plus les jambes en une invitation silencieuse et accrocha les prunelles grises du blond qui brillaient comme des joyaux.

Toujours sur son gryffondor, le blond déposa une série de baisers de la mâchoire à la clavicule de son amant avant de laisser courir sa langue sur le torse chaud et musclé. Sous lui, Harry se cambrait et écartait encore plus les jambes si c'était possible. On aurait dit qu'il voulait se fondre en Draco.

Taquin, le blond suçota légèrement les bourses du brun en laissant errer un doigt à proximité de l'antre inviolée. Il laissa sa langue le long de la virilité éveillé et mordilla doucement le gland rougit. Harry poussa un petit cri et happa les doigts qui étaient devant sa bouche sans plus se poser de questions.

Il les suça avec sensualité les enduisant généreusement de salive alors que le blond continuait à titiller son sexe de sa langue et de ses dents. Les jambes de Harry tremblait, il voulait plus, beaucoup plus. Les doigts quittèrent sa bouche lui arrachant un gémissement qu'il n'eut pas conscience d'avoir poussé.

Il poussa un cri alors que la bouche de Draco engloutissait sa hampe et qu'un doigt pénétrait son antre. Ce n'était pas douloureux, juste étrange.

La bouche du blond et son doigt débutèrent un va et vient lent et sensuel. Le gryffondor se tortillait et gémissait. Il venait déjà à la rencontre de ce doigt aventureux. Quand un second doigt se joignit au premier, il se crispa en sentant une légère douleur mais la bouche exquise du serpentard offrit une distraction suffisante et il se détendit rapidement.

Le va et vient devint plus rapide alors que les doigts de Draco faisaient des mouvements de ciseaux pour étendre les chairs le préparant à plus. Il ondulait des hanches cherchant toujours plus de contact. Il n'en pouvait plus, il voulait son amant en lui.

- Draco...plus... murmura t-il sans en avoir conscience.

Le serpentard ajouta un troisième doigt qui passa pratiquement inaperçu et s'attela à achever la préparation. Il refuser que le brun souffre même si au départ se serait douloureux. Il effleura la prostate du gryffondor qui se cambra et poussa un cri de plaisir. Des sifflements passèrent la barrière de ses lèvres charnues.

Il était évident qu'il réclamait plus mais il parlait en fourchelang sans s'en rendre compte excitant davantage le serpentard.

Draco abandonna son sexe et remonta lentement pour s'emparer de ses lèvres tentantes. Leurs langues entrèrent en contact, s'enroulèrent et jouèrent lentement ensemble. Le blond ôta ses doigts et se plaça à l'entrée du brun. Lentement, très lentement, il le pénétra s'enfonçant jusqu'à la garde avant de cesser tout mouvements.

Harry avait les yeux emplis de larmes de souffrance et son érection était un peu retombée. Le blond recueillis les larmes qui roulaient sur les joues du brun avec sa langue et empoigna la virilité délaissée. Là, il entama un lent va et vient laissant le plaisir revenir doucement.

Il parsemait le visage d'Harry de baisers aériens happant ses lèvres de temps à autres. Peu à peu, le brun se détendit, la douleur reflua et le plaisir commença à revenir.

Harry ondula des hanches donnant le signal pour plus. Draco attrapa ses jambes qu'il déposa sur ses épaules et commença à donner des coups de reins lents et profonds. Le gryffondor ferma les yeux sous la sensation étrange qui l'habitait. C'était incroyable. Draco et lui ne faisaient qu'un. Il avait l'impression d'être dans un rêve.

Très vite, le rythme lent devint frustrant et il vint à la rencontre du sexe du blond s'empalant plus fort encore. Draco l'embrassa lentement, il entremêla leurs doigts et augmenta la rapidité et la profondeur de ses coups de butoir. Il frappait la prostate de son amant à chaque passage.

Harry ne savait plus où il était, il secouait la tête de droite à gauche comme pour trouver quelque chose qui puisse le raccrocher à la réalité. Il criait, se cambrait, gémissait, réclamait plus. Il n'avait aucune honte, aucun tabou malgré les mots parfois crus qui sortaient de sa bouche.

Se sentant proche de l'explosion, Draco empoigna son sexe et imprima un va et vient soutenu calqué sur le rythme de ses coups de butoir.

Harry sentit une chaleur s'emparer de son corps, comme une vague impossible à arrêter. Il poussa un cri de plaisir, se corps se crispa et il se répandit en longs jets entre les doigts de Draco.

Sentant les chairs se refermer et pulser autour de son sexe, il donna quelque coups de rein supplémentaire avant de se répandre en Harry. Il retomba haletant et en sueur sur le corps alanguis de son amant. Il lui offrit un baiser vertigineux pour exprimer les sensations qui l'habitaient.

Le souffle court, les joues rougies, ils rompirent le baiser. Draco se retira de l'antre chaud s'attirant un gémissement du brun face à la perte. Il roula sur le côté, attira le gryffondor dans ses bras et rapidement, ils s'endormirent.

Le reste de leur histoire n'appartint qu'à eux. Ils passèrent un été de rêve dans leur appartement allant se promener dans le Londres moldu de temps à autres. Ils découvrirent et redécouvrirent leurs corps sans fin et quand le brun dû faire face à son destin, il n'était pas seul.

Draco et lui parvinrent à vaincre et disparurent après la bataille finale, ne donnant de nouvelles à personne. Ils étaient dans leur cocon, dans leur bulle, heureux. Ils ne se disaient pas de je t'aime, ils se montraient leur amour par leurs gestes. Ils ne se faisaient pas de promesse d'éternité, ils vivaient chaque jour comme si c'était le dernier, mais ils étaient heureux, enfin.

_**Voilà mes p'tits loups. Un OS sympa qui j'espère vous a plu même si à l'origine je l'ai écrit pour une personne en particulier. Je me suis bien amusé à l'écrire en tout cas. Comme vous avez pu le constater, il n'y que très peu de dialogue sur ce coup. À bientôt sur mes fics. Bises Cleo.**_

**_Encore une fois, Bonne anniversaire ma BBNat adorée._**


End file.
